Love Me Like You Do
by BonneyQ
Summary: "Juvia..." Gray whined. "Are you sure?" The blunette clearly pouted. "You said you'd do anything so Juvia could forgive you and Juvia wants this." "But me wearing my Avatar clothes?" Juvia nodded, excited, making her azure curls bounce. "Yes." [One-Shot]


**AN:** Let's all just pretend they were in a relationship before Gray left and are just resuming their activities as a couple, okay? The name of the story and lyrics are from _**Ellie Goulding**_ 's song and it's pretty amazing! Listen up!

 **#**

 **Love Me Like You Do**

 **#**

 _You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

 **#**

"Juvia..." Gray whined, hoping his girlfriend would change her mind and tell him she was joking. It wasn't as if he could actually deny her anything after leaving her alone at their house for so long. "Are you sure?"

The blunette clearly pouted. "You said you'd do anything so Juvia could forgive you and Juvia wants this."

Oh, right. He had promised her that. After he returned, Juvia took a little while to completely forgive him and when she was still on the fence, he had promised he would do anything so she could forgive him. He regretted it. "But me wearing my Avatar clothes?"

Juvia nodded, excited, making her azure curls bounce. "Yes".

"Alright." Gray sighed in defeat. He grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom to change into his Avatar gear. It wasn't so bad, actually. She could've asked for anything and wearing different clothes was good enough. Once he was done and came out of the bathroom into the bedroom, he opened his arms for Juvia. "Here we go."

"Nuh uh." Juvia shook her head. "Where's the dark mark?"

Gray almost rolled his eyes, but prevented himself of doing so and made the mark appear and when it did, he raised an eyebrow. "Are you done?"

The Water Mage seemed to be thinking for a moment and then she grinned. "Juvia was told your hair was different too."

"Not the hair!" He hated his hair during those days because it showed the dark stain even more – the guys from Avatar seemed to like it, so he left it that way. "Come on!"

"Gray-sama..." Juvia started to look pissed off, and Gray gritted his teeth: if he angered her again, it could be a while until he would catch her to talk and keeping his hair to his liking wasn't worth it the pain.

"Fine!" Gray started to arrange the hair just like it had been during his rogue days and was done after a few moments. "Here! Happy now?" He asked, annoyed.

"About to be." Juvia got up from the bed she was seated on, and grinned. "Now let's do it like you would if you were still pretending to be evil!"

"Juvia!" He could feel his cheeks get warmer. Juvia was so crude sometimes it mortified him. Wasn't he the dude there? Wasn't _he_ the one to be asking some crazy kinky sex?"

The blunette narrowed her eyes. "Hey, when you asked Juvia to dress as a maid she didn't mind! And you said you'd do any-"

Gray groaned in annoyance. A guy asks his girlfriend to wear a maid costume one time and he's forever reminded of that. Jeez. Making a quick decision, Gray weighted the pros and cons of indulging Juvia's little fantasy and to be honest he saw no downside. Maybe it could be fun. "I'm starting to regret that promise, but _fine_!" Gray closed his eyes in concentration just like he did while at Avatar's headquarters and opened them a moment later with a cold stare at the woman standing a few feet away from him. " _You_. Come here and please me or I'll kill you."

Beaming in happiness, Juvia almost jumped in excitement. "Yes, Gray-sama!"

"Juvia, come on, if you don't play your part it's going to be difficult for me to pretend to be evil here." Gray complained, breaking character and Juvia tried her best to keep her growing excitement in check and after a few moments, she seemed to slip into her own character and Gray smirked. Well, it sure became interesting.

 **#**

 _You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

 **#**

Juvia couldn't believe her Gray-sama had agreed to make love to her while pretending to be his evil self. He looked so handsome and dangerous. That black mark scared her when she thought Gray was being controlled by it, but when she was told _he_ was the one controlling _it_ , plus the effect on him with those clothes and his hair pulled back was pretty hot.

"I told them to bring me the prettiest girl in town." Gray walked slowly around her slowly, and Juvia reminded reading one time about predators circling their victims and she was feeling a little bit like that. "I guess that you'll have to do if they don't have anything better." He stopped behind her and whispered the words close to her ear.

She gasped in indignation with his comment and when she turned around, Gray had already stepped back and was smirking. Juvia narrowed her eyes and he raised an eyebrow – the blunette could almost hear the unsaid words: _'You wanted to do this and I was a bit of a jerk, can you take it?'_ She straighten herself and shoots him a look that clearly meant for him to do his worst.

"You know, when we were attacking the town," Gray turned around and took off his jacket, throwing it on the small couch. Juvia could see the extent of the dark mark while he walked towards the center table, reaching for a bottle of whiskey "I was thinking that I would like to stay here for awhile." He poured some of the golden liquid in a glass before turning around to face her again. "Pretty little town this Magnolia. Those Mages from Fairy Tale were-"

" _Tail_. Fairy _Tail_." Juvia said and Gray stopped to look at her in the eyes.

"So you _do_ speak." He stepped closer to the blunette and stopped when he had invaded her personal space. "I am Gray. You may call me Gray-sama." Juvia had to fight the urge to giggle. "What is your name?"

"Juvia." She answered, eyes focusing on his hand, the one with the dark mark and holding the glass with his drink.

Noticing her gaze, Gray waved her off. "It's nothing contagious, don't worry. Touch it." He opened his arms and when she didn't do as he said, Gray narrowed his eyes. "I told you to touch it. If you don't know how to follow the simplest of directions we will have problems."

The woman looked up to him and slowly reached for his chest, touching it with the tip of his fingers and Gray fought the urge to shudder, like he usually did when she touched him so intimately. She traced a path from his chest to his shoulder, neck and when she was about to touch his cheek, Gray grabbed her hand and they stared at each other's eyes for a moment before Gray narrowed his, pushing her hand away.

"Take off your clothes." He said between gritted teeth.

"What?" Juvia gasped.

"Take. Off. Your. Clothes." Gray repeated, drinking his whisky in one gulp and putting the empty glass on the coffee table before turning around, and walked towards the bed and sat down, eyes burning.

Juvia hesitate for a moment and then walked to stand in front of him. Gray held her stare as she put a foot on the bed almost touching him and leaned in as she took off her boots slowly. Once she was done, she left the boot fall on the floor and did the same with the other while he watched.

When they started to train together, Juvia had picked up his habit of taking off her clothes to fight and he found it very arousing to watch her and apparently she knew. When she finished with the second boot, she started unbuttoning her dark blue coat slowly and Gray couldn't help it but to lick his lips, knowing what was coming.

The Water Mage took a step back and pushed the coat away, revealing the light green corset which pushed her breasts up even more. Juvia reached for the green cloth and undid the knot of the light blue cloth that held her skit and opened it slowly, revealing her beautiful legs and a pair of green panties that matched her corset.

Letting the skirt pool around her feet, Juvia reached behind her to unlace her corset, but Gray stood up and she stopped. He went to stand behind her and undid the knot. Once he was done, Gray pushed wide enough for her to take it off from her and Juvia raised her arms so he pulled it over her head.

Gray threw it over his shoulder and put a hand on her hip and with the other, pushed her hair out of the way and kissed her shoulder, making her take a deep breath. He kissed and nipped his way from her shoulder, neck and when his teeth nipped the lobe of her ear, just like Gray knew she liked it, Juvia all but melted. Gray chuckled when she leaned on him and he had to hold her when her knees became weak.

"I barely touched you, Juvia." Gray whispered and while one arm held her by the waist, he caressed her stomach up until he touched a bare breast and Juvia moaned softly when he pressed his groin on her back and felt his growing erection, the only thing between them were his Avatar pants and her thin panties. "You are already moaning. I do like loud women and, so far, you have been the most responsive."

Letting go of her, Gray took a step back, spun her around and watched her wearing only her underwear and the way she looked at him made his heart beat faster with expectation of what was to come. Juvia was about to say something when Gray put a hand on the back of her neck and locked his lips on hers.

Kissing Juvia had always been great, but somehow he was feeling empowered by this act they were having. He should be disgusted, shouldn't he? He had pretended to be evil for half a year, hung out with some of the scum of their society and he had to do some heinous things to gain their trust as well and even so, Juvia wanted _him_ like _that_.

If truth were to be told, Gray liked power, always did. He wanted to become as strong as he could so he could protect the things and people he loved and while being at Avatar, he could be strong and powerful and it exhilarated him to know he was.

And even so, Juvia wanted him. She always wanted him, what surprised him was that she wanted his dark side as well.

Gray's right hand – the one with the dark stain – tangled itself in her azure locks, when he pulled it just enough so their lips separated and Juvia let out the sweetest sound of disappointment of losing Gray's lips on hers and she put her hands on his hair when he kissed her jaw and then the juncture of her neck.

"Gray-sama…" Juvia breathed and all Gray wanted was to bury himself inside her, but he knew that this time things were different than the other occasions they had had sex. He kissed her cleavage and then the valley between her breasts, avoiding where she wanted him to kiss. He let go of her hair and placed his hands on each side of her hips while kissing his way down over her stomach. Once he reached her belly button he kneeled, looked up and saw Juvia's heated eyes and made a point not to break their locked gaze as he slowly touched the hem of her light green panties and pulled it down.

Juvia bit her lower lip while watching him and stepped out of the discarded undergarments and she almost turned herself into water when Gray touched her legs and kissed her pubic bone. She whimpered and he stood up once again, his erection throbbed inside his pants and it was very uncomfortable, but he would endure a little longer. He stared at her naked body and saw how uneven her breathing was, making him smirk.

"Tell me what you want." Gray touched the top of her breast with the tip of his fingers.

"Touch me." Juvia all but whined.

"But I _am_ touching you." His finger traced its way to the valley between her breasts and he saw goosebumps appear on her skin, finding it incredibly arousing.

"Not like this." Juvia stepped closer to him, molding her body on his, their naked torsos touching the most tantalizing way.

"How, then?" Gray asked, his voice hoarse with desire. He leaned and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Everywhere." She muttered before kissing him and Gray kissed her back just as enthusiastically. He reached for the back of her thighs and pulled her up; Juvia let him do it and wrapped her legs around his waist as she put her arms around his shoulders.

Gray thought about taking her to the bed, but decided against it at the moment: she wanted him to make love to her like he would if he were still _'evil'_ , right? She would have it.

He took a few steps towards the closest wall and pressed Juvia on it and she gasped in surprise when she felt where they were. When they stropped kissing, she threw him a look of confusion, but the sentiment didn't last because the next thing she knew, Gray's hand slipped between them and touched the heat between her legs and she just reached to kiss him again.

The Ice Mage couldn't believe how wet she already was and groaned when she moaned in his mouth once he slipped a finger inside her touched her clit with his thumb as she moved her hips trying to get as much friction as she could, but Gray held her down by her hip.

"Don't move." He grunted, sliding a second finger inside her and after a few moments searching, he touched a spot that made her cry out in pleasure and he kept touching her that way, hearing her mewls of pleasure while he buried his face between her breasts, licking and nibbling.

Feeling she was getting closer to the edge, Gray moved his finger from inside her. "Gray-sama." The blunette protested, but stopped as soon as she saw him working on undoing his belt, button and zipper so he could free his erection and finally make love to her.

"Hurry." Juvia moaned, hanging on to him – Gray had her upper body pressed on the wall and a hand under one of her legs and the other was trying to get himself free.

"Damn!" He cussed when he failed to push his pants away at the first try, but was successful the second time and both him and Juvia breathed in relief when Gray took his erection into his hand and guided himself inside her with one single thrust of his hips. The blunette moaned once he was full sheathed in her and Gray kissed her, hips still, waiting for her to adjust. "Fuck, you feel _so_ good." He whispered.

"Please, move." Juvia whined, kissing his jaw.

He didn't need to be told twice – he gripped her ass with both hands and started to move slowly in and out of her, watching her eyes flutter close with each stroke the right angle. "You are so tight like this." He told her and her only answer was to sigh in contentment and tangle her fingers with his hair, pulling it.

"Faster." Juvia pleaded and Gray stopped his movements altogether. "No! Don't stop. _Please_."

Gray's breathing was heavy and all he wanted to do was to slam into her and was about to do just that when a movement coming from his right side caught his attention and when he glanced over, he noticed it was his full-body mirror and the sight that greeted him was as wanton as it could get.

Juvia's fair skin in contrast with the dark mark over his body as her legs were wrapped around his hips, her blue hair a mess just like his and her cheeks red. Her full breasts pressed against his chest and from their angle he couldn't see where they were joined because of her legs, but it didn't matter.

"Look down." Gray commanded, his gaze meeting Juvia's and she looked confused by his request, but then he pulled from inside her and the Water Mage realized what he was asking and looked just as he pushed inside once again and Juvia bit down her lower lip, but didn't look away. "Look at us." He repeated the movement and when he was entering her again, he looked to his right and Juvia followed his line of sight and saw the mirror. Gray registered the moment she understood what she was seeing because her inner muscles contracted and this time he was the one who moaned. "You shouldn't _like_ this." Gray hissed, their eyes meeting through the mirror, making his rhythm accelerate – when she looked away, he snarled: "Keep watching us." The blunette couldn't help but to follow his order, meeting his gaze once more. "You shouldn't like this version of me."

"Juvia doesn't care." She panted, struggling to keep her eyes opened, but his thrusts were hitting just where they should and thinking was turning difficult. "Juvia loves all of you."

"You shouldn't."

Somewhere along the way, it stopped being a game. Maybe from the moment she touched where he had the dark mark. It was supposed to be a somewhat light making love session, but it turned so intense he tried to wrapped his mind around it, not with her wet, tight heat around him. Not with her moans. Not when she told him she loved him.

Feeling that she was getting close to come, Gray picked up the pace; he was not too far behind her and kissed her mouth, the only sounds inside the room were their flesh meeting and their muffled moans.

"You shouldn't love me." Gray whispered, the hands on her ass grabbing a little too harsh. "I will hurt you. I always hurt you. But I can't let you go." The words were rushed, and he didn't even noticed he muttered the words until Juvia grabbed the side of his face.

" _Shutupshutupshutupshutup!_ " She snarled and kissed him, managing to shut him up quite effectively.

Gray knew he wouldn't last too long, and left one of the cheeks of her ass to put a hand between them, touching her clit in circular movements and Juvia let go from his face and grabbed him by the shoulders. A moment later, Juvia came with a loud muffled cry by his mouth and Gray felt her fingernails dug his skin, but couldn't care less because the moment he felt her contracting around his erection, he was following her to bliss as he spilled himself inside her.

His knees almost gave up, but he knew that if he fell, Juvia would too. He resisted it as both him and Juvia rode out their orgasms. _'Holy crap'_ , Gray thought _'that was intense'_. And it had been. Since he came back, they had made love a few times and they had been pretty intense as well, but not like _that_.

When their breathing started to slow down, Gray pulled out from inside her and whispered for her to hang on to him and she obeyed without even thinking it. Thankfully the bed wasn't far and with just a few steps he gently lied her down, but she seemed boneless – a fact Gray felt particularly proud of – and did the same, lying next to her and waiting for their breathing to return to normal. He also concentrated to make the black mark leave his skin, knowing their little roleplay was over and also put his hair back the way he usually had, even if Juvia had already messed it up.

A couple of minutes later, Gray sat on the edge of the bed and took of his boots and then his pants and underwear before joining his girlfriend on the bed again. She smiled at him, rested her head on top of his chest and put an arm across his stomach and Gray let her wrap herself around him without complaining, actually enjoying her body heat.

"You shouldn't say those things." Juvia looked up to her boyfriend. "Juvia loves you because you make her happy."

Gray sighed. "And how many time you loving me hurt you?"

Juvia shrugged and stared at his dark eyes. "A few times. Yet, here I am. It wasn't a choice, but if it were, Juvia would've chosen to love you all over again because you make me happy more times than sad. And it's all we need, more good than bad. We all have bad moments, Gray-sama and even though it hurts, Juvia wouldn't change them if it meant she'd never have you." She smiled and kissed his lips lightly. "Now, maybe the next time you wear those clothes we can actually _keep_ in character!"

The Ice Mage chuckled; it was just like Juvia to lift the heavy atmosphere by changing the subject. "Next time we should get a story straight beforehand. I was trying to go for something like _'I conquered the town and I need someone to keep myself entertained_ ' because I thought it would be interesting. I don't think even as 'evil' I'd do that, but I had to come up with something from the top of my head there. It didn't really work, though."

"By the way, you saying that Juvia would have to do if there wasn't anyone better was very insulting." She pouted and Gray laughed out loud.

"You said you wanted to do it like I was back in Avatar. I was pretty much a bastard." Gray shrugged with one shoulder and Juvia just smiled. "You know I think you are one of the most beautiful women I know." Gray told her and had the pleasure to watch her cheeks get pinker before she cleared her throat and offered him another scenario for them to try next. Gray offered some of his insight, already used with the way her mind worked and he couldn't help but to smile as she talked excitedly for the next minutes. When she was done, Gray pulled her on his lap so they could make love once more.

"Just you and me this time." Gray whispered and moaned, their lips a breath away since Juvia leaned over to kiss him as she guided him inside her. "No playing."

"I love you." She told him looking into his eyes and she knew she meant it. He couldn't tell her the same yet, but every day he felt stronger for her and one day he could even say the three words. For the moment, she said it enough times for both of them.

Soon. He would tell her soon.

 **#**

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_

 **#**

 **AN:** Here it is! Well, this was suppose to be funny but before I realized it… _This_ happened. I hope you guys like it either way! :)

(For the purposes of this story, Gray lives in a place that resembles Lucy's old room, that's why everything was just, you know… there."

05/04/2015 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
